The present invention is generally directed to implantable devices, and is more specifically directed to breast implants and methods for creating a textured surface on breast implants.
Breast implants are well known for use in breast reconstruction and for aesthetic purposes, for example, to improving the appearance of the breast. Such implants typically comprise a flexible silicone shell which makes up outer surface of the implant. The shell surrounds a silicone gel or saline filling. Many commercially available implants include so-called “textured surfaces” on the outer surface of the shell. Such textured surfaces are purposefully made to interact with the breast tissue in a healthy manner. Among other things, the type of texture may influence tissue ingrowth and reduce the occurrence of capsular contracture, an adverse event sometimes associated with breast implants.
Several methods for creating a textured surface on an implant currently exist. One method is to use a sacrificial material, for example, salt particles. Salt particles are applied to a silicone shell as the shell is being molded on a mandrel. The particles take up space within the silicone material as the material is being cured. When the sacrificial material is removed (dissolved, melted, etc.), the shell surface has a negative imprint of the original structure of the particles.
Despite many advances in the construction of breast implants, there remains a need for better texturing methods. There has been an interest in developing an optimally textured surface that will affect the breast tissue in the healthiest manner.